Un seul rêve, les rencontrer
by Regulus.B13
Summary: Lucy, jeune adolescente normale de 14 ans, fan de Harry Potter... et orpheline. Elle rêve de pouvoir vivre des aventures palpitantes au côté des maraudeurs... Mais, celle ci c'est que c'est parfaitement impossible, tout cela n'est que de la fiction... Jusqu'au jours, ou, en allant dans une bibliothèque, elle tombe sur un livre spécial... TRÈS Spécial...
1. Chapter 1

L'odeur des livres... Oui elle adorais ça, cachée derrière un livre Harry Potter, une jeune fille lisait tranquillement.

-Hahaha, les maraudeurs, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, Rogue... Que ce qu'ils sont drôles dit-elle en rigolant. Ce que j'aimerais les rencontrés et vivre leurs histoires passionnantes, au lieu d'être orpheline, sans parents avec une **seule** amie, ma **meilleure amie**...

Oui, car Lucy, n'avais plus de parents, morts dans un accident de voiture, elle s'était retrouvée seule, sans famille... Elle a dès lors été placée en famille d'accueil, famille qu'elle déteste en passant...

Son téléphone vibra, elle se pencha et regarda le message reçu par sa meilleure amie:

"Rentre vite, tu va te faire tuée, **ils** ne savent pas ou t'est"

Lucy, Soupira et se leva, elle était de taille moyenne, de peau claire, elle avait les yeux noisettes ainsi que ses cheveux, bref, elle était très jolie.

oooOooo

Une fois rentrée "chez elle", elle monta directement dans sa chambre, pris une douche, et alla manger. Sa belle-mère, la remarqua:

-Ou t'étais encore passée toi ?! Lui déclara t-elle avec dégoût.

-A la bibliothèque comme tout les soirs dit-elle en soupirant.

-Toi... Attends que ton père ne rentre !

-Ferme-La...

-QUOI ?! QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?!

-JE T'AI DIS DE TE LA FERMER ! VOUS N'ETES **PAS** MA VRAI **FAMILLE** ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! Hurla t-elle avec fureur avec de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

oooOooo

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, s'habilla, déjeuna et partit en cours, elle y croisa **Marlène** , sa meilleure amie, fan de Harry Potter également:

-Salut **McKinnon** ! Lui dit-elle en rigolant,

-Salut ! Je commence a m'habituer a mon _**surnom**_ lol.

*driiiiiiiing*

-Les cours... Ils me soûlent déjà, tu m'accompagne a la bibliothèque ce soir ? Demanda t-elle

-Ouais, okk !

A la fin des cours, Lucy et sa Meilleure Amie partirent en direction de la bibliothèque, elles adoraient cet endroit qui respirait le calme et la tranquillité.

Une demi-Heure de Lecture plus tard, Lucy partit chercher une autre livre, elle se pencha, et sortis un livre " _Harry Potter, du rêve a la réalité_ "

-Marlène ta vu ça ? Dit-elle en lui montrant le livre.

-OUAAAH trop bien vas-y ouvre le déclara t-elle excitée.

Lucy l'ouvrit puis, elle se firent aspirer a l'intérieur et le livre disparût...

oooOooo

Quelque part, a Poudlard, dans une calèche,:

-Lily, je t'aime !

-James arrête !

-Sirius, laisse le, tu sais comment il est !

-Oui, mais ces gênant Remus !

-Lily...

Quand tout a coup, la calèche s'arrêta, les cinq amis sortirent de la calèche et virent... Deux jeunes filles étendues au sol.

Le dénommé Sirius sortit de la calèche et se précipita sur elles:

-Ohé, vous m'entendez ?

Lucy, se réveilla, et regarda autour d'elle:

-On est ou la ? Demanda t-elle

-Ben, a Poudlard, moi ces Sirius, voici James, Lily, Remus et lui c'est Peter... et vous êtes ?

-Poudlard, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter ? Moi ces Lucy, et voici Marlène dit-elle en désignant son amie toujours inconsciente...

Enchanté declara Sirius, Nous sommes Les Maraudeurs...

-Les... Les Maraudeurs ?

oooOooo

ET VOILA ! Fin du premier Chapitre, alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Pourquoi sont-elles la ? N'hésitez pas a faire des suppositions !

Voila, en ce qui concerne les reponses aux commentaires je repondrais sur chaque chapitre...

j'en publirais 1 ou 2 par semaines, faute de manque de temps... Mais ne vous en faites pas, je tiendrias jusqu'au bout !

Sur ce bye ! Et... Méfait Accompli...


	2. Chapitre 2: Des débuts peu normaux

-Les... Les Maraudeurs ?

-Ben... Oui, pourquoi as tu cet air si... étonné ? Demanda Sirius, Surpris

-Euh... Non, non, rien ces juste que... J'aime bien ce nom... Déclara t-elle.

Ces a ce moment la que Marlène décida de se réveiller:

-Lu...Lucy, On est où la ? demanda t-elle.

-Ben... a Poudlard... la ces Sirius, James, Lily, Remus et... **Peter**... Les **Maraudeurs...**

-Quoi ?

oooOooo

-Et sinon, vous venez d'ou ? Demanda Lily

-Ces vrai ça...Remarqua James On ne vous as jamais vu as Poudlard...

Marlène regarda son amie paniquée et dis tout naturellement:

-BeauxBatôns...

Lucy, pensa alors que sa meilleure amie venait d'avoir une excellente idée:

-Oui, ces sa, nous venons toutes les deux de Beauxbatons, nous avons étés transférées.

-A... Ok, bon dépêchez-vous il faut qu'on y aille, on va arrivés en retard...

oooOooo

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, la troupe arriva dans Poudlard. Lucy, pris alors Marlène a part:

-MARLÈNE ! COMMENT ON VA FAIRE, ON NE SAIS PAS DANS QUELLE MAISON ON DOIS ALLER ! Hurla Lucy avec frayeur.

-Ben... Euh... TA RAISON, COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?!

Les deux filles s'excusèrent au près des Maraudeurs et coururent en direction de du bureau de Dumbledore, une fois arrivées au pied de la statue qui gardais son bureau, les deux filles paniquèrent, car elles n'avaient pas le mot de passe... Elles essayèrent plusieurs noms de sucreries telles que Dragées Surprises ou Souris Glacées mais ce n'été pas bon... Lucy eu alors une idée et déclara:

-Chocogrenouilles !

La statue pivota et les laissa passer...

Elles toquèrent et par chance, Dumbledore était encore la:

-Professeur Dumbledore, Nous devons vous parler de toutes urgence !

Dumbledore se retourna dévisagea les deux filles, et déclara:

-D'où venez vous ?

Lucy et Marlène se regardèrent et commencèrent a lui expliquer toute l'histoire, d'où elles venaient, la bibliothèque, le livre, Les Maraudeurs... Arrivées au bout de leurs explications Dumbledore les regarda et déclara:

-Bien... Alors, écoutez-moi attentivement Miss... ?

-Moi ces Marlène et elle ces Lucy.

-Bien écoutez moi, toutes les deux, si vous avez trouvé ce livre ces que vous avez une mission importante à faire dans notre monde, en attendant d'avoir trouvé, je vais vous repartir, dans une des quatres maisons... Et de mon côté, je chercherais un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, mais gardez cela a l'esprit, vous ne devez en aucun cas, dire a qui que ce soit d'où vous venez réellement... Pour l'instant, vous venez toutes les deux de BeauxBatons... Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et demandèrent a Dumbledore comment elles allaient faire pour leur bagages et Dumbledore leurs répondis:

-Je vous ferais livrer tout le nécessaire dans vos dortoirs... et pour ce qui est de vos baguettes, je vous conseille de regardez dans vos poches...

Lucy et Marlène s reagrderent et sortirent une baguette de leurs poches, elle les examinerent et hurlerent:

-Ces les même que sur PotterMore !

-pottermore ? Que c que ces que ça ? Demanda Dumbledore surpris... bref quoi qu'il en sois,allons dans la grande salle, suivez moi...

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et Dumbledore déclara

\- Chers élèves, voici deux jeunes filles venues de beaux bâtons, elles vont être reparties en même temps que vous...

Le professeur McGonagall, posa le chapeau sur la tête de Lucy...

-Hum... Je vois... je vois... tu viens du monde moldu... mais tu es courageuse ta place est a GRYFFONDOR !

Vient ensuite le tour de Marlène :

\- Tu viens du même monde que ton amie... cependant, il y a un secret que tu na pas encore découvert... pour Cela je vais t'envoyer a... GRYFFONDOR !

oooOooo

10 minutes après la répartition, une jeune fille entra dans la salle en hurlant:

-DÉSOLÉE, JE SUIS EN RETARD !

-Miss... allez a votre table s'il vous plaît pouffa Dumbledore.

En Allant a la table des Gryffons, la jeune fille trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol...

-Qui est cette jeune fille qui est morte de rire a la table des Serpentard demanda Lucy a Lily.

-Ces Diane Isis, la fiancée d'Évan Rosier, le mangemort, je te conseille de te méfier des deux la, avec Regulus Black...

Quelques instants plus tard, La jeune fille vient s'asseoir a la table, elle s'appelait Margot.

oooOooo

Le lendemain matin, Nos héros avaient cours de métamorphose avec les Serpentard.

Une fois arrivée, Marlène trébucha et atterris dans les bras... de Regulus:

-je te dérange pas ça va ?!

\- euh... désolée !

Diane arriva et déclara:

-Ha ! Ces bouffonsdor, de vrais... bouffons !

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle ou McGonagall interrogea Lucy et Marlène, elles devaient transformés un verre en souris Lucy commença, bien évidemment elle n'y arriva pas, mais lorsque ce fut le tour de Marlène, elle réussi sans problème :

\- Comment ta fais chuchota Lucy

-Je ne sais pas, j ai juste penser au verre et a la souris...

-Lucy, arrêtez de parler s'il vous plaît, tenez revenez devant ressayer de transformer ce verre en souris s énerva McGonagall.

Lucy s'avança, pensa au verre et a la souris... puis un petit faisceau de Lumière traversa la pièce, atteignit Diane et... la transforma en... Souris...

Toute a classe explosa de rire y compris les Serpentard... McGonagall retransforma Diane en sa forme humaine qui se jeta sur Lucy:

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! AVEC UN AVADA KEDAVRA OU UN SECTUMSEPRA ! JE T'AURAIS ! hurla t-elle avec Fureur !

ooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooo

Voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est officiellement... publié !

Lecteur: tu devais le publié hier ou la semaine dernière !

Auteur: Désolé ! *se fais taper* j'ai en quelques problèmes ! (Allergies, hôpital etc)

Lecteur: Mouais... ça va alors !

Bref !tous ça pour vous dire: Désolé !

Le chapitre 3 arrivera très vite, il est en cours d'écriture ! ( il est en collaboration avec MesHistoires15 (ces son nom de profil Wattpad, allez voir ses fictions, elle écris super bien !))

Voilà, sur ce ! Méfait Accompli ! :)

Réponses aux Rewiews :

 **Guest :** Je sais, mais n'en t'en fais pas, je vais détailler au fur et à mesure de ma fiction ;)

Merci de la lire Biz:)

 **Murmure d'Ombres :** Je sais, il y en as très peu des fictions de ce type... Et pourtant, elles sont excellentes !

Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser, je vous promet de faire plus attention, ne vous en faites pas ^^

Les relations, je vais les expliquer au fur et à mesure de mon histoire, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras bientôt tout sur Lucy ! Et pour ce qui en est de Marlène, je vais prendre mon temps, car comme il est dis dans ce chapitre, elle renferme un secret en elle, dont elle n'est même pas au courant... (Prophétie, Pouvoirs ?) Je vous laisse un peu cogiter la dessus :P.

Je suis un grand adepte de suspens envers mes lecteurs (Sadique ? ^^)

Lucy et Marlène sont vraiment très chanceuses effectivement:)

Sinon, je te remercie de lire ma fic, a bientôt j'espère ! Biz ! ^^

 **Satomi52 :** Je te remercie vraiment, ça fais plaisir, d'avoir du soutien ^^


End file.
